Sorpresa de San Valentín
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: Una pequeña sorpresa en una fecha especial. Pequeño fic atrasado por el día de San valentín. LxMisa


¡Hola a tod s! Luego de un laaaargo tiempo vuelvo a publicar algo por acá. Sé que he dejado a medio mundo esperando por mucho alguna actualización de mi parte pero la verdad es que mi inspiración realmente me ha abandonado y anantes he podido escribir este pequeño fic que a decir verdad tenía pensado subir el día de ayer junto a otro más que realmente no he podido concluir aun pero que tarde o temprano subiré.

En lo que respecta a este fic, me siento un poco oxidada u.u ciertamente he tratado de continuar con los fic´s que tengo detenidos pero me está costando retomarlos, aun así hago el esfuerzo porque quiero darles un final decente a la vez que quiero que los lectores sientan que al final si han podido seguir disfrutando de una historia hasta su desenlace n.n

Pero en fin, no quiero entretener tanto con explicaciones por acá así que les dejo con el siguiente pequeño fic LxMisa n.n

¡Nos vemos abajo!

 **Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata, yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fines de lucro.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Sorpresa de San Valentín**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó con calma a su departamento y sacó sus llaves para poder entrar. Ese día había sido bastante agotador, tenía ganas de dormir más que nada. Su cuerpo estaba tan tenso y sentía su espalda doliendo. Le apetecía un baño relajante, una cena ligera y por ultimo tal vez una ligera llamada antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

Suspiró. Para ser catorce de febrero se sentía desanimada. El pequeño regalo de sus compañeros de trabajo y algunos más de sus admiradores no compensaban la falta de esa persona especial en su vida.

\- Siquiera me ha llamado – pensó en voz alta en medio de la oscuridad y el silencio que la rodeaba mientras dejaba su bolso y algunos de sus obsequios en el sillón de la sala. No había querido prender luces ya que de todas maneras estaría por muy poco despierta.

Sabiendo de memoria cada cosa en ese departamento simplemente se dirigió con cierto aire de resigno hacia su habitación pero antes de llegar alcanzo a distinguir una luz saliendo de la habitación. Que recordara ella no había dejado luces encendidas y estaba demás decir que ni siquiera había puesto un pie ahí desde la mañana.

Con cierto temor y cautela avanzó para ver que era… tomó lo primero que encontró a su paso para armarse un poco. Esperaba que no fuera más que un pequeño descuido de esa mañana y en todo caso si resultaba ser un ladrón le golpearía inmediatamente para después huir al pasillo y gritar por ayuda a los vecinos.

Una vez estuvo cerca de la puerta observó que se encontraba entreabierta y la luz que provenía de adentro venía de la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Lanzo un suspiro y una sonrisa de burla hacia sí misma se formó en sus labios. Toda esa preocupación no había sido más que un malentendido. Seguro en su carrera matutina para no llegar tarde dejo las cosas así y se estaba preocupando por nada.

\- Pero que tonta – se dijo y dejo su arma, que resultaba ser un paraguas, por un lado para después abrir la puerta de su habitación – ¿pero qué? – parpadeó confusa cuando vio que dentro había un ramo de rosas en su cama y un pastel en una mesita por un lado de la habitación

\- Ya has llegado – comentó de una voz desde la ventana y Misa casi pega el grito del susto

\- Eh… ¿L? – le dice casi sin creerlo – pero… dijiste que…

\- No estaba seguro pero conseguí volver un poco antes – le dice en su usual tono neutral mientras se acerca a la joven rubia que aún le miraba con sorpresa

\- Yo… Elle – la verdad es que lo último que esperaba era una sorpresa como esa. Se sentía tan conmocionada que siquiera pudo decir algo y llevó sus manos a su boca

\- Sé que te gustan los detalles en fechas especiales pero francamente no soy nada bueno en esto – menciona acercándose con lentitud y hablando con parsimonia – aun así espero que esto pueda acercarse a tus gustos – mencionó mientras la modelo le mira ahora con ternura ante sus palabras

\- En verdad… lo has hecho por mí – dice y en sus palabras se oía la admiración ante ese hecho

\- Si, según parece este día es común el ambiente comercial por la fecha del día de San Valentín – mencionó de forma un tanto simple

\- No le quites el gusto al día haciendo tus comentarios así L – renegó un poco pues ya sabía de antemano lo simple y seco que era el pelinegro respecto a fechas como esas – además… que hayas venido y me compraras rosas es un detalle realmente dulce de tu parte – afirmó mirándole con cariño

\- Watari dijo que serían un buen detalle para ti. Por cierto, te manda sus saludes desde el orfanato – le dice a lo cual la rubia modelo sonríe muy contenta

\- Supongo que debo agradecerle el consejo aunque solo tengo uno queja – le miró seriamente a lo que el pelinegro ya veía venir la queja de la rubia – yo no puedo comerme ese pastel, es demasiado – le dice aunque ciertamente le encantaba que el pastel estuviese adornado con las palabras "Feliz San Valentín"

\- Sabía que dirías algo así – afirmó haciendo una mueca de sonrisa que a Misa le resulto un poco curiosa – pero creo que lo que tengo pensado hará que no te quejes por ese pastel – le dice de cierto modo pícaro haciendo que la rubia sintiera el sonrojo invadirla

\- L… no estarás pensando… – sus palabras se quedaron a medias cuando sintió que la sujetaba suavemente, acercándole un poco hacia él

\- Creo que hace mucho tiempo que no estamos juntos – concluyó con una sonrisa un tanto más pícara que la anterior y haciendo que tras la sorpresa inicial la rubia sonriera

\- Creo que me has dado un buen regalo de San Valentín – ríe ligeramente – me encantaría saber que tan lejos vamos – juega un poco de forma dulce y a la vez atrevida

\- Esta noche no dormirás – mencionó llevándola con el hacia la cama que esa noche los recibiría mientras daban rienda suelta a sus instintos, alejados por completo de motivos y razones – Feliz San Valentín Misa – murmuró con suavidad

\- Feliz San Valentín Elle – respondió la chica para después dejarse llevar por completo en esa noche especial que de modo inesperado había acabado realmente bien ya que estaba a su lado, al lado de su único amor… Elle Lawliet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Notas de Autora:**

Bueno, he aquí este pequeño fic que espero les haya gustado. Como dije antes estoy algo oxidada y la verdad tenía una idea aún más… ejem… subida pero al final mejor lo dejo así, que la imaginación vuele porque aunque sigo preparando muchas cosas.

A mis seguidores de Asesina y Detective debo decirles que estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por terminar el capítulo que la verdad llevo aun poco pero igual trato de hacer algo decente. Tal vez para cuando publique ya nadie me lea pero igual subiré con amor lo que hago ya que se me hace injusto dejar las cosas así. Tendré que tomarme mi tiempo para ponerme al corriente aun así mi meta es darle un desenlace a la historia n.n

En fin, hay tanto que quiero decir pero llenaría más de tres hojas para expresarme y terminaría aburriéndoles así que detendré estas notas acá n.n por mi parte solo espero que les gustara este fic y les quiero hacer mención de la página en Facebook desde la cual pueden contactar conmigo n.n pueden encontrarme como Luna Love.

Bueno, tras las publicidades respectivas me despido xD

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Luna Love.**


End file.
